Never Forget
by Ryukuwolf18
Summary: What happens when Goku,Krillin,Vegeta,18, Bulma, and Serena all go to high school? There will be some G/18 and kinda some K/S at first, but the main pairings are G/S K/18 V/B
1. First Day

**AN: This fanfiction is for Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon. The main pairs are 18 and Krillin, Goku and Serena, and Bulma and Vegeta. I do not own Dragonballz sailor moon, or any cartoons I use to make a "joke." This fic was made possible by SailorDragon1 Okay so here it goes. Burst open and mix! **

_*At Kame Island*_

It was a sunny morning on Kame Island, the sun beamed on the golden sand, and the waves lightly crashed on the shore. On this small island, was a small pink house with the words 'KAME HOUSE' painted in red on the front. Inside the house was an old man and three teens.

Upstairs was a bedroom shared by the three teens. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains, distirbing one of the inhabitants from his sleep. Krillin who was a short, bald teen, Goku, a tall teen with hair that has spikes going in different gravity defying directions, and Vegeta, a short but not short as krillin, with black spikes that go up.

"Today's our first day of high school." Krillin said.

"Yeah, and Im ready! How bout you Vegeta? Goku asked

"I'm not goin' nowhere!" Vegeta said furiously and went under his sheets

"Why did we let him live here?" Krillin asked

"It was the right thing to do." Goku answered

All three of them got dressed ate breakfast and went in the bus. "Good luck!" Master roshi yelled from out the window.

"So we just sit here" Serena said

"I guess so." 18 said carelessly. "By the way, don't forget to come to my house later."

"What are we gonna do this time?" Serena asked

"What we do every night Serena , TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" 18 said evilly. Serena looked at her with a blank stare. Then they started to laugh hard. Serena started to cough lightly. "But seriusly, tonight was supposed to be our sleep over, remember?

"Ohh yeah!" Serena responded quickly. Serena had long, shiny, golden hair that was styled in to two buns with long pigtails. She was wearing pink long sleeve tight shirt and black shorts with black and pink flats. Eighteen had platinum blonde shoulder length hair and was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt a light purple skirt about 8 inchs long.

"What do you wanna do now?" 18 asked.

"Look at boys!" Serena responded quickly again

"Well guys, here we are!" Goku said. He was wearing a blue and orange striped t-shirt and light blue baggy jean with black nikes. Krillin was wearing a blue and orange hoodie with black skinny, but not to skinny jeans and black and blue jordans, and Vegeta was wearing a green plain hoodie, with jeans much like krillins and white and gray jordans.

"Attention everybody!" the principal said. "You will now get your scheduals and locker numbers and combonations. After that you will exit through that door, and go to the library to meet your new teachers and classmates."

_*In the library*_

"This is a big library!" Goku said.

"Hey 18, look at those boys!" Serena said pointing at Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta.

"Thats what I call wierd!" 18 pointed out at Serena.

"What are you talking about? They are cute! Well not sure bout the middle sized one, but they're all pretty decent! Besides, you weren't picky in junior high! Espeacialy since you dated **Jordan**.

"Whatever!" 18 responded

"Then lets go talk to them!" Serena told 18.

"Fine." 18 said. They started to walk towards the boys when this girl with blue hair walked in front of them.

"Hi, im Bulma! Nice to meet you!"

"Im Serena, and this is 18!"

"I am really liking this school! Its probaly gonna be easy because I'm like the smartest one here."

"Oh really?" 18 responded with an angry voice, but had a smirk on her face.

"What about those boys!" Serena said.

All three girls went up to the boys. " Hi, im Serena! This is 18 , and this bulma! Now bye !

Serena ran grabing on to Bulma and 18. "What was that about?18 asked.

"I got nervous!" Serena shouted. "They are so cute!"

18 just sighed.

All of the boys just looked at each other. "I THINK IM IN LOVE!" they all shouted at the same time.

**AN: It may be a little short, but im gonna leave it at that. I hope to get at least like 5 reviews. if I dont i might even stop until I get a decent amount. Review!**


	2. Big trouble

**A/N: I have nothing , so I dont own dbz, but I wish, also unfortunitly dont own Sailor Moon, and Never Forget, im always updating no matter how long it takes to make a chapter. I always wanted to say something like that!**

At 18's party 18 was doing Serena's nails. "And done." 18 said finishing Serena's nails.

The nails were black and had silver and metalic blue stars. "It's nice 18 but this is more like you."Serena said.

"I don't see how its different from my nails." 18 resonded.

"Look 18, it just is. Ok?" Serena said.

18 shrugged and said "Whatever."

_*With Goku and the other boys*_

"Those girls were hot!" vegeta shouted in a serious tone.

"According to my calculations, not to be nerdy, Goku and 18 should go out because they're the most popular, Vegeta and Bulma because they're wierd, and of course me and Serena because we're nice, and kind, and.. well look, aren't we ment for each other?" After Krillin finished, Goku chuckled, and Vegeta smirked.

"Your logic is stupid, stupid!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh Vegeta, just because he's stupid doesnt mean his logic is stupid!" Goku said.

"If anything I deserve Serena or maybe Number Girl!" Vegeta said in an angry tone.

Then Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta, you're the last one to date any one of those girls." Goku said.

_*At school the next day*_

"Hey 18, check out my schedule!" Serena said running towards 18.

_Serena's Schedule_

_1rst period - English_

_2nd period - Technology_

_3rd period - Global Studies_

_4th period - Lunch _

_5th period - Living Enviornment_

_6th period - Algebra_

_7th period - Free Period_

_8th period - P.E._

"Cool, check out mines!" 18 said.

_18's schedule_

_1rst peroid - English_

_2nd period - Technology_

_3rd peroid - Free Period_

_4th peroid - Lunch_

_5th peroid - Living Enviornment_

_6th period - Algebra_

_7th period - Global Studies_

_8th period - P.E._

"Oh no! We have two periods separate!" Serena yelled.

"Its only two periods!" 18 explained to Serena. "If anything text me and we'll meet up somewhere!"

"I guess your right." Serena said.

"Hey guys!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey Bulma!" 18 said.

_*Somewhere in the hallway*_

Vegeta was in the hall when he bumped into a girl. "Hey, watch where your.. oh... hello I'm VEGETA!" Vegeta said proudly.

"OK?" She said confused. She had long blonde hair with bangs and dark blue eyes, in her hair was a red ribbon tied into a bow.

"I'm Mina.."

"Hey, stay away from my girl!" Yamcha said. He had dark spikes going upwards.

"Make me!" Vegeta yelled.

Yamcha punched Vegeta in the face. "You son of a #####!"

Thats when things got real. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha and started punching him senseless.

_*At the principles office*_

"I'm gonna be easy on you today. Vegeta, go home at the end of first period. You have 15 minutes left. Go!" Principle Yemma said.

_*English*_

Vegeta just walked into the room. "So you just walk into class?" Ms. Haruna asked.

"I was with Principle Yemma!" Vegeta shouted.

"That's a lie!" some jerk shouted.

"No it's not!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah!" krillin added.

Then it turned into a brawl. Fists everywhere, people throwing stuff. It was crazy.

**AN: Thats it. I will add the rest of the schedules next chapter because im lazy. In your review leave an idea of other characters that can be teachers please. Nanu Nanu!**


End file.
